


Fall For You

by curiousscientistkae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Background Bow/Lonnie, Background Mermista/Sea Hawk, Background Relationships, Canon Compliant, F/F, First Kiss, Future Fic, Love Confessions, Mostly Canon Compliant Lol, Post-Break Up, background Perfuma/Scorpia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: It has been so months since Adora and Catra broke up. Things have mostly gone back to normalcy during that time. It has been two years to the day as well since Horde Prime fell. A party is on the agenda for the night.Adora is looking forward to it, however, she cannot get Glimmer out of her mind and her heart yearns for more.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Fall For You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first note because I don't need someone on my ass lol. Y'all should know by now I don't lke c/a. I am not gonna get into it but yeah. I say that cause while I dont go into depth with the break up, I did write it how I felt it would be so please if you don't like it, don't read or comment. Please enjoy this for what it is. 
> 
> Anyway, second note. This fic was heavily inspired by my friend [Athetos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athetos/pseuds/Athetos) fic [I Thought I Wanted This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865447/chapters/60156490). I also want to give a shout out to my friend [Say_Anything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Say_Anything/pseuds/Say_Anything) as her stories gave me the idea for the Heart in this and why I put Lonnie/Bow in it. Check both of them out for good Glimmadora stuff
> 
> Lastly the song "Fall For You" by Secondhand Serenade def also helped inspired this
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Kudos/comments welcomed (but again please dont say anything if you dislike what I did with C/A)

Brightmoon castle is full of life. All month long, everyone has been gearing up for one of the grandest celebrations of the year. Two years ago today, Horde Prime was defeated. After so much fighting, so much death and destruction, the world finally got to know peace once more. It was all thanks to the Princess Alliance and to She-ra. Some wounds are still fresh, however. There continue to be places dealing with the aftermath of being under the Horde’s control for so long and some people still do not want to believe it is the end of the once large empire. Process is slow but keeps moving forward. 

Even if things might be rough somedays and it seems like there is a never ending pile of work to be done, at least everyone can count on one day of the year to take a breath and enjoy themselves. Old friends can come together, catch up, and reminisce about the past. Maybe get a little drunk and have some fun on the dance floor. Tonight is the night to enjoy yourself and forget about the world for a little while. So many people cannot wait for the sun to slip behind the horizon so the festivity can begin. 

Adora herself feels a sense of jubilation. Up until now, the war is all she had known. For almost two decades the blonde was raised as a soldier. Told that she had to fight in the name of the Horde and do anything to protect its borders and add to them. Once she figured out what side of the battle she really was on, it did not take much for her to turn a leaf and do everything in her power to protect those she cherishes. Thankfully it all worked out in the end. For all intent and purposes, today is  _ her  _ day thanks to that. 

However, there is some heaviness to her heart. This will be the first major event she will be a part of without Catra. She has to remind herself it’s for the best. Despite their best efforts, her and the magicat just could not work out. Everything that happened between them couldn’t be mended. While the physical wounds Catra inflected have long since healed, scarring over into raw pale flesh, that does not erase the pain she still feels from them. Not to mention, what is not seen emotionally and mentally. It’s for the best, she tells herself again. 

Catra now lives out in the Crimson Waste, helping bring some order to it with Huntara. Those out in the desert will have their own party celebration, preventing either from seeing each other. Former life long friends will remain separate for as long as time allows. They will be able to grow out of the boxes that they confined each other in. Adora will finally be able to spread her own wings and fly away from her dark and rough past. It has been months now since the breakup, since the two walked down two different paths, and it has felt like many chains have been unlocked and unraveled from her heart. Though, some seem to refuse to let go and rather rust away and keep her grounded. 

_ That is enough of that, Adora. Tonight just enjoy yourself and forget about everything. You deserve it. _

Adora takes a deep breath and holds it in her chest, allowing for a moment to gather up all her thoughts plaguing her. When she has everything in a neat little box inside her mind, she wraps it up and lets it go as she exhales. Now there is room for more pleasant thoughts. Like the party tonight. 

The blonde searches for something to wear. Despite living in Brightmoon for quite some time now, she still has not gathered much in the way of formal wear. In all honesty, does she really need much? Most of the time, all Adora has to do is transform into the legendary warrior princess and that is good enough for events. She has recently returned from back to back to back visits to other parts of Etheria as She-ra. Because of that, tonight, she wants to be herself. No She-ra. No powers. No towering over everyone and having them gawk at her presence. 

Tonight it is just her. Just Adora. 

Her fingers find familiar fabric. Adora gently pulls the dress out of her closet and lays it flat against her bed. A simple, red, flowing gown. The same one Glimmer gifted to her years ago when she had nothing to wear at the princess prom. It has been essentially the only thing she wears to formal events when not in her She-ra form. A familiar feeling is brought whenever she slips it on. And it’s comforting, knowing that the queen of Brightmoon went out of her way to find something she would be comfortable in and have something for the event. 

What did she ever do to deserve Glimmer in her life?

Adora sighs as she rubs her fingers against the dress, flattening out the wrinkles. Much like her and Catra, Glimmer and Bow are no longer a pair. Though, unlike the blonde and the magicat, theirs was much more amicable, not riddled with pain and hatred. They are still best friends, act more like siblings. Their break up occurred around the same time as Adora’s, meaning Glimmer has had almost the same exact time to heal. Almost the same time to allow her heart to be open again. 

_ No. Stop. You don’t know if she likes you that way. You don’t even know the feelings you have are that or something else. Don’t think about it. _

She doesn’t know when it happened, sometime after her break up with Catra that’s for sure, but Adora finds the Queen of Brightmoon never far from her thoughts. She always has had a close relationship with Glimmer. It did nearly break apart once, thanks to Catra sending Double Trouble in to cause mayhem. But after so much work and talking things through, they came back stronger. Her best friend has been at her side through thick and thin and Adora has done the same. During their breakup blues, both spent some night just talking to each other late into the morning. Sometimes tears fell, releasing the pressure bottled up inside. 

Getting everything off of her chest with no fear of backlash felt so good. 

Now whenever she sees her, Adora’s heart picks up its pace. Butterflies find their way into her stomach and she is always wiping sweaty hands on her pants. She  _ wants  _ to spend as much time as utterly possible with Glimmer. She  _ wants  _ to share every precious moment that life has to offer with her. She  _ wants  _ to be in the queen’s arms and fall fast asleep in them, sheltered in the warm and protective embrace and giving the same in return. Everything pushes and pulls the blonde towards her first friend outside the Horde, telling her to expand their relationship to something grander.

Yet is that just from a want to fill a vacuum left in her heart from Catra? It could just be wanting simply to strengthen their friendship? Still, it could be a desire for Glimmer to be her other half. It’s a question Adora has been unable to untangle from her mind. Whatever the answer is, she is sure of one simple fact. Glimmer is a strong force in her life and the blonde would not want to change it for the world. 

_ Knock, knock!  _

Adora snaps out of her thoughts and turns her gaze towards her doors. A familiar warm voice finds it way through the cracks. “Mind if I come in, ‘Dora?”

“Not at all, Glim.”

The doors push open and the reigning monarch of Brightmoon enters the room. Her short hair remains neatly brushed to the side and her sparkling, blue cape flows behind her. Besides the maturity that has come with age and ruling a kingdom, not much has changed since their first meeting all those years ago. The only new additions are a set of large, lilac, feathered wings that protrude from her back. Adora cannot help but smile at the sight.

“How are you doing?” Glimmer asks, walking up to the blonde. 

“Alright. Can’t wait for tonight. What about you? Finally got a break in all the hecticness?”

“Gods, yes. As much as I love parities they do honestly  _ suck  _ when they are here. I just want to have some fun.”

“I am sure you’ll get plenty. There is more than enough time in the night to enjoy yourself.”

“I hope so.” Glimmer looks down at the bed, her eyes landing on the dress. “Wearing that again?”

“Thinking about it. Not really sure though.” Adora takes a closer look at her dress. After so much use, some of the color has begun to fade. One might not notice right away that the ends have begun to fray and there are a few small holes. Maybe fighting in it wasn’t always the best idea. Yet, it still can be used. 

Glimmer reaches up and places a hand on Adora’s back, careful to avoid the scars. Slowly, the queen moves it up and down. “You wanna see if you want to wear something else? That is, if you want to. I got plenty of stuff lying around. Even if you end up picking this old thing again, it will be like old times. Whaddaya say?”

“You know, that actually sounds like a nice plan. I’m down.”

“Good. Let the fun begin...Hey. Are you alright?”

“Hm?”

Her free hand wraps around Adora’s, which scratches at the center of her chest. 

_ Oh. _

Adora didn’t even realize she had been bothering the scar on her chest left by the Heart. It takes another moment for her to feel the itchiness that is spreading across her chest. When taking the Heart, she knew there would be high risk in it. Just how much no one knew until later. After having so much energy inside of her for a long period of time, it did not leave her unscathed. 

At first, everyone thought the symbol of the Heart burned its way into her chest, leaving a mark to never forget what she did. Being littered in scars, that was nothing new to Adora. Yet, she started to find herself becoming lethargic at times, wanting nothing more to rest on the couch and sleep for days. Sometimes, her chest only itches and it takes everything in the blonde not to cause it to become red. Other days, it aches. As if someone is pressing their boot down on her and sending fire through her veins. Those moments normally pass quickly but once in a blue moon, she cannot pry herself out of bed. The worst pain it ever caused her was the time it awoke her in the dead of night in a cold sweat, unable to move an inch and in tears. Only Glimmer was able to help calm her.

Thankfully, the latter does not happen as often anymore. Even if her body rejects most magic, having some healing spells done on her, like done with the queen that fateful night, or spending time at the waters of Mystacor definitely have eased her suffering. Now, most of the time it ranges from a mild nuisance, like now, to something she needs to find something to distract herself with. 

“I’m fine, Glim. Just itchy. Don’t worry, okay?” Adora reassures her. 

“I’m going to worry about you either way. You-” she pauses for a moment, enough for Adora to notice but not enough to think much of it. “Your one of my best friends. I want to make sure you are alright.”

“Thanks. But again, don’t worry. I’ll be fine. Let’s go look at some dresses and what not and see what there is. Make me look gorgeous again.”

A light chuckle escapes the queen. “You don’t need me to do that.”

Adora is taken aback by this sudden comment. Not that she doesn’t appreciate it. It warms her heart like a fire on a cold night. A complement is never far from either of their lips, always wanting to lift each other as high as possible. But there is something different here. Her tone. Soft like the wool that makes up the sweaters Castaspella creates. In the queen’s already sparkling eyes, the blonde sees a new light forming. A new star against the background of purple. 

Glimmer guides Adora out of the room and into the queen’s own quarters. Like years before when princess prom was coming up, the two look for something nice to wear. A good portion of the time, they goof off, not finding anything to wear until the end. In the mess of clothing that even Glimmer did not know she had, and going through many suits and gowns, they settle on a simple golden dress. It thankfully covers both her back and chest, hiding many of her scars. 

“And for the finishing touch!’ Glimmer pulls out the trusted, coppered colored, butterfly hairpin. Adora bends down, allowing the queen to stick it into her ponytail. 

“How do I look?” Adora asks. 

The same new sparkles are in her purple eyes, shining like the brightest star in the night sky. Glimmer’s face becomes gentle. “Amazing. As always. You ready for tonight?”

“Definitely. I can’t wait.”

* * *

The party shows zero signs of stopping anytime soon. Many people dance in the middle of the ballroom. Some are tipsy and some plan on getting even more so. There are those that take a break and stay off to the side. They chat with others, eat to fill up, or stay in the corner to recharge their batteries. Adora is among those who need to take a breather. Many people want to talk to her, to She-ra, and all she wants at the moment is to relax as best she can.

With the sea of people that have come up to her in the past hour alone, many faces now blur together. Most of the things they say are the same. Wanting to see She-ra, talk to her nonstop about what she has done, or a few drunks wanting to see if they can win in a spar against her. Adora does her best to entertain but there are no needs for fights or having She-ra cause everyone’s eyes to stare at her. Sure, she was the one who stopped Horde Prime but everyone needs a break once in a while. Doesn’t help that the blonde does feel tiredness creeping along her bones. 

Finally, now, it seems like she has gotten her wish for alone time. From her spot on a high area of the ballroom, Adora can see all. Down on the dance floor, Scorpia and Perfuma dance together, totally lost in each other’s gazes. Entrapta weaves in and out of the crowd, studying the guest. The now teenage Frosta is gearing up to play a prank on Sea Hawk. Mermista watches, not bothering to inform her boyfriend of the impending doom. Capping everything off, Bow and Lonnie chat away near the punchbowl, smiling and laughing. 

_ Good for them,  _ Adora thinks as she watches the two. It’s nice to have Lonnie around again, the blonde definitely missed her. The remaining members of the lifelong squad could not attend today. Had other plans and did not have the time to make it to Brightmoon. Hopefully, Rogelio and Kyle will be having fun wherever they are. 

Adora rests her head on a hand, placing her elbow on the railing, and continues to scan the area. She does not stop until they land on Glimmer. The queen sits on the throne on the other end of the room. She looks bored. The blonde can’t blame her and wonders if she even has had a dance. Adora herself has not gotten one. A thought crosses her mind to ask her friend for the first dance of the night. The few times the two have moved together, Adora always loves. What better way to spend the night then with Glimmer?

“What are you thinking about?” Bow says. 

Adora snaps out of her thoughts and turns her head. “When did you get here?”

“Just got here.” Bow leans his upper half on the railing, keeping his eyes on his friend. “Saw you up here and just staring into space. Everything good?”

“Yeah. Just taking a break, that’s all. How are things going between you and Lonnie? You two seem to be hitting things off.”

Bow blushes and rubs scratches the side of her face. “Yeah, we are. Still taking things slow.”

“Take my word for it after growing up with her, she's an amazing person. You two are a good match.”

“Thanks, Adora. Anyway, have you had any fun yet? I haven’t seen you dance at all.”

Adora shrugs. “No. Don’t really know who to ask and have been trying to lay a little low from others. Not to mention, it is the first party since...ya know. Been months but still hurts a bit.”

“Ah. That is fair. Though, if you are feeling up to it before the night ends, Glimmer hasn’t had a dance yet. I think she might be waiting for someone right to sweep her off her feet.”

Now it is Adora’s turn to blush. She feels her whole face turn into a furnace and she can no longer look at him. Bow’s laughter does not help. “I’d figured she would be busy. Being queen and all.”

“If Glim is gonna dance, she wants to make it worth it.” A hand is placed on Adora’s back. “Think about it. If not, go chat with her. It’ll do both of you some good.”

With that, he leaves. Adora watches him return to Lonnie. As they take sips of their newly acquired drinks, the blonde shifts her sights onto Glimmer. The queen has not moved an inch, continuing to stare out blankly. Her heart tugs at her,  _ hard.  _ What is the harm in having one dance with just a friend? Nothing wrong with that. Screw it. Taking a breath, Adora heads down. 

“Hey,” she says. Glimmer’s face lightens up at the sight of the blonde. 

“Hey. Was wondering where you were. Hiding from me?” Glimmer asks. 

“Hiding from everyone. I am sure you get it. You are the only person in more demand than I am.” 

“This is very true.”

Adora takes a look at the queen. Matching her own golden color dressed, Glimmer dawns a sparkling, frilly, purple one. The crown on her head sparkles in the lights of the room. Draped over her shoulders is the white and golden cloak she wore on the night of her coronation. Everything about her causes one word to stick in her mind.  _ Dazzling. _

“So did you come here to just stand around or did you need something?”

“Oh, right!” Adora already can feel the sweat forming on her palms. “Well, Bow was telling me you haven’t had a dance yet. So I was wondering if, ya know...You wanted to dance with me. If you want to! You don’t have to.”

Glimmer laughs a little. “You know what? I would love that. Can finally do something other than just sitting around.”

Adora’s heart skips a beat as she sticks out her hand, offering it to the queen. Glimmer happily takes it and is guiding onto the dance floor. People make way for the two, allowing them to easily reach the center of the dance floor. Out of the corner of her eye, Adora notices a thumbs up from both Bow and Lonnie. She wonders if they had this planned out. 

Soon, the two find a comfortable spot, and arms begin to snake around their bodies. Adora’s finds its way around Glimmer’s waist while the queen moves up her back. Free hands lock together. In each other’s embrace, the two begin to move in unison to the beat of the music. After so long of being together and practicing with no music at all, the pair do not need to think much to know each step. 

At first everything goes smoothly. The dance is not too fast, not too slow. Just the right pace for two friends to have some fun too. However, things begin to change. 

Whoever is controlling the music decides to begin playing a slow melody. The lights dim, allowing enough to see but setting the mood in a loving atmosphere. Adora cannot pull her eyes away from the queen wrapped in her arms. Even as it has become harder to see, the blonde can take her all in. The sparkles in her eyes and lower half of her hair. The white and gold cloak that drapes down over her body and purple dress. The ever present smile on her face. Adora’s heart begins to race in her chest once more. Can a moment last forever?

Without so much as a warning, Glimmer rests her head on Adora’s chest. Now the blonde’s heart ceases to beat. Anything that might have been in her mind is completely erased. Her legs become jell-o and it takes every ounce of strength in her to remain standing. At least she still has some sense not to make a fool of herself. 

“This is really nice. Thank you for asking me,” Glimmer whispers, just loud enough for Adora to hear. “This was stolen from us when prom happened.”

Right. Adora’s thoughts slowly come back to her. She forgot how much she was looking forward to dancing with Glimmer that night all those years ago. Catra, of course, had to ruin that. They did get another shot on the night of the queen’s coronation. It was just a simple dance, nothing like this. But the blonde finds herself remembering the feeling of that night. The same thing she feels right now. 

Joy, warmth, and hope. Dancing with her then and now makes her feel like she can do anything and she is on the top of the world. No one can pull her down from this cloud she finds herself riding. Butterflies flutter around in her stomach once more as a new word pops into her mind. One she didn’t have all those nights ago. She couldn’t put it on her finger then but she can now. 

Love. Love spreads throughout every inch of her body. All of it for the queen. Glimmer always has been there for her. Wanted her to know she was in a better and happier place. Even after their spats during the height of the war, there always was a sense of care. Both said horrible things to each other but they both just wanted to keep the other safe. It was all out of love and now, they are stronger together. Created a bond that cannot be broken. 

It was not like what she had with Catra. One of volatility. A moment where she would think everything is peaceful, and the next they were ripping at each other's throats. One where old scars would appear and bleed and nothing either did could stop it. There are no eggshells on the floor she has to be mindful of. If fight where to arise once more between Adora and Glimmer, there is no fear that it will end in tears or erode more at their relationship.

This is what love is  _ supposed _ to be like. 

“Can...Can I admit something, Adora?” Glimmer asks. 

“W-What?” Adora blinks, trying to focus. 

“Well...Gods I can talk to thousands of subjects but not you…” the queen swallows before speaking again. “These past few months have been wild for both of us, hasn’t it? And I am grateful you have been able to help me. I hope I have done the same.”

“You have, Glim. I didn’t know who else to turn to when I couldn’t sleep at night and couldn’t stop the tears.”

“I’m happy I was able to help. I  _ always  _ wanted to keep you happy. I was going to say this before but got scared. You mean a lot to me, ‘Dora. You are not only my whole world but my whole  _ universe _ . I think I always felt like that but the damn war got in the way. Things got so freakin’ crazy and emotions were all over the place. And then we ended up on different paths with different people. Yet, here we are now. 

“I guess what I am trying to say is-”

Pain suddenly radiates all throughout Adora’s body, the focal point at the center of her chest. It's like someone fired a shotgun at her at point blank range. It comes so fast she has no time to hold back a sharp cry from escaping her lips. Whatever Glimmer has to say is cut off. “Adora?!?”

“I’m fine! I’m fine!” Adora repeats. This is a blatant line. Her chest burns like hellfire. She sinks her teeth into her lip, nearly breaking skin, as she attempts to hold back another cry. Gods, why did this have to act up now? Why couldn’t it stay itchy or just keep her energy low. Why did it have to start hurting when she is this close to Glimmer. 

“Is it your chest? Is the Heart scar acting up again?” 

“You can say that,” Adora groans. The blonde rests her head against Glimmer’s shoulder, gasping. “I’ll be fine. It’ll pass, it’ll pass…”

“‘Dora, if it is hurting you, rest. We can always pick this up later. Don’t make it worse.”

A soft whine escapes Adora. In return, a hand pats against her back. Glimmer’s voice remains soft and quiet as she speaks. 

“I know. But please, rest. For me?”

“Alright. For you,” Adora admits defeat. “I’m going to get some air.”

“I’ll join you soon if you are still out there.”

Adora nods, agreeing. The blonde lets go of the queen, taking one more glance at Glimmer, before leaving. She weaves her way through the crowd until she reaches one of the many outside balconies. The cool air nips at her exposed skin. Her chest continues to burn, almost making it hard to breathe, but being outside eases her pain. When she reaches the edge of the area, Adora lets herself rest on the railing, squeezes her eyes shut, and takes deep, slow breaths. 

It takes time for the pain to subside at all. Adora attempts to find ways to ground herself and focus her attention elsewhere. Counting in her head, feeling the cold metal against her skin, or tuning into the music that blast behind her. Stupid Heart. Part of her regrets taking it but she knows it was for the safety of everyone. She knew the sacrifice she would be undertaking and now has to live with that. 

She wonders what Catra would do if she was here. Sometimes, when in pain, the magicat would comfort her. Other times, she would tell her it couldn’t be that bad and she has dealt with worse. Suck it up. Adora attempts to power through some of it, not wanting to be overtaken by it. Yet, the blonde knows if she overexerts herself, it will be another trip to Mystacor or the healers for only a fraction of relief. 

What seems like an hour passes before the pain becomes bearable. Adora sighs a breath of relief, able to suck in air without feeling hot needles in her chest. However, she remains where she stands, not wanting to risk setting herself off again. That is the last thing she needs. At least now she won’t have eyes on her. 

Rapping against glass soon catch her attention. Adora looks over her shoulder. Glimmer stands in the doorframe, resting against the glass door. 

“How are you feeling?” the queen asks. She slowly begins to make her way to the edge of the balcony.

“Better. Doesn’t hurt as much anymore. Hoping that it doesn’t have a second wind in it,” Adora replies. 

“Good. I’m glad. Oh! Do you mind if I tuck a loose strain behind your ear?”

Adora nods and leans forward. Glimmer’s gentle and soft fingers brush against her skin, pulling some golden locks behind her ear. Adora smiles. “Thank you. How do I look?”

“Wonderful. As always. And you must be cold. Here, take my cloak.” Glimmer begins to take off the white and gold fabric from her back.

“You know I am always warm. I don’t really need it,” Adora replies, though not protesting the cloak being placed on her. 

“Yeah but you're not the one who is half immortal and doesn’t get sick from being out in the cold with little protection. Take it, you dork.”

“I never said no.” Adora pulls the fabric closer around the front of her body. “Thank you.”

Silence falls between them. Sometimes there is no need for words. Adora and Glimmer simply look up at the night sky. Bright stars stare back at them, shining bright against the dark canvas. It still amazes the blonde. Who knew what she was missing out on. Only Glimmer can captivate her more than the wonders of the universe. 

_ Universe.... _

“Glim?” Adora breaks the silence. 

“Hm?”

“You said before that I am your whole universe. You were going to say something else but did you mean that? Am I really that to you?”

Glimmer does not answer right away. Adora can see the gears turning in her head, coming up with something to say. After several long moments, the queen speaks. “Yes, you do. And have for a long time. I just didn’t have the words to say it until much later. And as for what I was gonna say before your scar started to act up...I was going to say...I love you. More than just a friend. I can’t get you out of my thoughts and I just want to be with you all the time. I love you a lot, ‘Dora.”

Adora lets this sink in. So Glimmer does love her? She has the same thoughts that run rampant in her own mind? Just how long has she felt this way? Has it been as long as Adora herself, who could not figure out emotions from years ago until now?

“No matter what happens, you always try your best to put a brave face on. You want to protect as many people as you can, make sure they never feel the same pain you had to suffer through. Not only are you the strongest person I ever have met, you are so kind and smart and loving. I honestly have no clue what I would do without you in my life and it scares me a little bit. 

“I am not going to lie. I was a little worried when you were with Catra. I know she was trying to be better but after everything there was something in my pit of my stomach that had me worried. And those times I heard you fight with her or you were crying to me, I just didn’t know what to do. Didn’t know if I should tell you straight out to break up or not since you two were trying so hard. I know it's been rough since the break up but I am so happy to see you smiling and laughing again. It was hard but I know you two made the right decision.”

“Yeah, that was rough," Adora sighs. "I’m happy she is trying and I hope for the best for her out in the Crimson Waste but I think we held on a little too long. That was not good for either of us.”

“After Bow and I broke up, I didn’t know what to do for a while. Heal, sure, and Bow still is one of my best friends. But it was weird. But there are many bright sides to it. Letting...maybe having a chance with you? If you want to and are ready for another relationship.”

Adora does not need to think long on this. Glimmer always has been at her side. Thick and thin. She was one of the first people to show her true love and what it meant to be a part of a loving family. The fights they had themselves might have been rough but they made damn sure to work through everything and there is no pain from their past. Only hope for the future. This isn’t even really a question. 

“I would love to give it a shot.” She walks forward and wraps her arms around Glimmer, pulling her close. Wings encase her, creating a second hug. Adora cannot look away from the bright glint in the queen’s eyes. “You know, I have felt something for you for a while now. Just took me forever to figure it out.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. You are amazing also, Glim. A great queen, the best one Brightmoon has to offer. I never meant anyone with your fire or passion or resilience. You've been through a lot of hardship yourself but you face them all head on. I am always amazed by what you can do and I want nothing more to be always by you and help you rule. What do you say?”

Glimmer answers by pushing herself on the tips of her toes. Her lips lock with Adora, spreading warmth throughout the blonde’s body. Any pain that the scar from the Heart causes is pushed out. This kiss is different from the one shared with Catra on Horde’s Prime ship. That one did leave her confused, a mix bag of emotions. After everything that happened, the magicat loved her? It was in the heat of the moment as every other kiss shared never had the same passion and always felt like an obligation. 

Here, the passion is  _ real.  _ The strength and warmth that radiates from it overtakes Adora and she allows it to happen. She  _ wants  _ to experience this for as long as she can. What she feels spreading throughout her body is not the Heart being released but rather the love unlocked inside of her heart. That magic, the magic of endearment, devotion, and tenderness, threatens to spill out of her. And why shouldn’t it? Let the world know her and Glimmer’s love is true and unbreakable. They bounce back from the brink of the end of their friendship and now, they can hold each other in strong and welcoming arms. The chains that had remained locked around her heart finally break loose, never to wrap around again.

The promise they made on Darla, never to be torn part, the kiss locks that into place. There is no doubt in Adora’s mind. 

When they pull apart, neither lets go. They keep their eyes locked on each other, resting foreheads together. Adora, lost in the deep, space purple of Glimmer’s twinkling eyes. Glimmer, lost in Adora’s vibrant sea of blue. This is what Perfuma and Scorpia must feel like every time they look at each other. 

Adora places a hand on Glimmer’s cheek, rubbing her thumb against her skin. “I love you, Glim.”

Glimmer presses her head into the touch, soaking every ounce in. “I love you too, ‘Dora.”


End file.
